


Ti voglio bene

by watsonfusilier



Category: Fedez - Fandom, MIKA (Musician) RPF, Midez - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fedez - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Mika - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicidio, eventually make out B), midez - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonfusilier/pseuds/watsonfusilier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si accucciò per raccoglierlo, e gli si fermò il respiro.<br/>Erano le pillole per gli attacchi d’ansia di Federico.<br/>“Oh shit.”<br/>Michael corse fuori dal bagno e si precipitò nella camera da letto.<br/>Federico era riverso sul letto con la faccia premuta contro il materasso.<br/>“Please, don’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti voglio bene

Michael sbuffò cacciando la mano nello zaino per prendere la chiave della camera dell’hotel.  
Aveva bussato un paio di volte, ma Federico non sembrava esserci.  
“Che stronzo. Aveva detto che sarebbe qui quando io arrivo.”  
Michael pensò che erano entrambi pigri, uno a non voler cercare la chiave e l’altro a non alzarsi nemmeno.  
Dovevano condividere la stessa camera perché, a quanto pareva, c’era stato disguido con le camere e ne avevano prese tre invece che quattro.  
Ah, l’organizzazione italiana, la migliore.  
Skin aveva fatto capire che non aveva intenzione di cedere la sua camera, ed Elio si era inventato una strana storia su come il suo russare fosse letale, o una cosa del genere.  
Michael e Federico non avevano insistito e si erano presi la camera con il letto matrimoniale.  
Dato che tra loro c’era del tenero, non fu un problema e la questione finì la.

Michael aprì la porta e la richiuse alle spalle.  
Le luci del corridoio, stranamente erano accese mentre il resto dell’appartamento sembrava immerso nel buio. Dalla grande finestra filtrava la debole luce delle stelle, ma poco cambiava.

Michael si sfilò le scarpe che abbandonò nell’ingresso, e mentre di dirigeva verso la camera da letto gettò un’occhiata al bagno, che aveva la porta spalancata con la luce accesa.  
In più, iniziò a sentire uno strano odore pungente che gli fece portare la manica al naso.  
“Dear God, what is this smell?...Jesus...” tossì ed entrò nel bagno per spalancare la finestra. Nel farlo, si accorse che sul pavimento c’era un barattolino per pillole vuoto e senza coperchio.  
Si accucciò per raccoglierlo, e gli si fermò il respiro.  
Erano le pillole per gli attacchi d’ansia di Federico.  
“Oh shit.”

Michael corse fuori dal bagno e si precipitò nella camera da letto.  
Federico era riverso sul letto con la faccia premuta contro il materasso.  
“Please, don’t.”  
Michael lo girò. Il viso era paonazzo e il respiro era debole.  
Gli mise una mano sotto il collo perché sembrava che si stesse soffocando con il proprio vomito, e nel farlo un ennesimo conato li sporcò entrambi  
Michael gli sistemò i due cuscini sotto il collo e gli disse di non preoccuparsi, che andava a chiamare aiuto e che sarebbe tornato subito.  
Federico non rispose, gli occhi si chiusero.

 

-Io sono il suo boyfriend.-  
-Signore, non è segnato sulla lista dei familiari prossimi.-  
-Ma sono il suo boyfriend!- questa volta Michael fu più secco nella risposta.  
Federico sentiva le voci ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse.  
Un bip-bip gli fece intuire che molto probabilmente era in ospedale.  
Gli salirono le lacrime.  
Non era riuscito nemmeno a suicidarsi. E ora avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni.  
Dio.  
Michael stava ancora discutendo animatamente con il dottore. Alla fine il cantante riuscì ad avere la meglio e sgusciò dentro la camera, mettendosi a sedere vicino a lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio.  
-Federico...io non so perché tu hai fatto questo.-  
Federico non rispose, e girò la testa lontano dal ragazzo, per guardare il muro opposto.  
Sentì Michael che si sistemava meglio sulla sedia.  
-Se tu hai problema, noi possiamo parlare ok?-  
Federico strizzo gli occhi e delle lacrime calde gli rigarono il viso, ma rimase in silenzio.  
Il ronzio dei macchinari riempiva il silenzio tombale che altrimenti avrebbe riempito la camera.  
Michael vide che il corpo di Federico sussultare per i singhiozzi che stava cercando di tenere indietro.  
-Mi dispiace.- la voce di Federico era sottile come un soffio di vento. –Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.-  
-Non ti devi dispiacere.- gli occhi di Michael si erano velati di lacrime, e tirò su con il naso. –Non è colpa tua.-

Federico non aveva ancora guardato Michael, e Michael non aveva cercato di forzare Federico in un contatto visivo... ma lentamente Federico voltò il viso verso l’amico, e i loro occhi si incrociarono.  
Il viso del rapper era gonfio e viola e sembrava che l’avessero pestato, ma era soltanto l’effetto dei farmaci.

-Hanno detto che hai fatto una overdose di antidepresso e pillole contro i attacchi di ansie.-  
Federico sorrise. –Per fortuna fai il cantante e non il medico.-  
-Io sbagliato?- il viso di Mika era davvero sconcertato.  
-No. Tranquillo.  
Risero entrambi nervosamente, ma dopo un breve silenzio la situazione tornò più seria di prima.

-Perché? Tu non sei felice?-  
-Non lo so.-  
-Non sai perché o se sei felice?-

Federico sentì che stava per piangere nuovamente, ma invece di piangere urlò a Michael.  
-A volte sono triste e basta Michael, non c’è un perché, ok? Smettila. Non puoi risolvere i problemi di tutti, e non puoi salvare tutti.-  
Gli occhi del cantante si sgranarono.  
-Scusa.-

Federico si mise a fissare il soffitto.  
Doveva la sua vita a Michael.  
I medici gli avevano detto che ancora un minuto e sarebbe morto soffocato nel suo vomito.  
Sapeva che Michael non gli avrebbe mai detto che era in debito con lui. Era troppo buono. Probabilmente lo aveva visto come un dovere.  
Passarono minuti infiniti, nei quali Michael aspettava che Federico gli dicesse qualcosa, ma il ragazzo continuava a guardare verso il neon su di loro.

 

-Forse è meglio che io vado.- Michael si alzò lentamente e si chiuse il cappotto.  
-Se tu bisogna qualcosa, chiamami.- gli sorrise.  
Federico non poté non sorridergli a sua volta.  
Michael aveva il sorriso più sincero del mondo, ed era contagioso.

Il cantante fece per uscire e aprì la porta. Mentre l’attraversava Federico lo fermò con un  
-Lo sai che ti voglio bene.-  
Sembrava così finta quella frase, detta da uno come lui... ma era vero.  
Gli voleva bene.

Michael rientrò nella stanza e richiuse la porta.  
Dando le spalle a Federico si appoggiò alla porta chiusa.

-Ti voglio bene anche io, Federico. Ma non puoi mai più farmi una cosa così.- disse piangendo. -Io non posso perdere te. Se tu fai questo ancora, noi due non ci vedremo mai più, perché io non posso reggere vedere te così.-

Federico si vergognò del proprio comportamento così egoistico.  
Non aveva pensato a come sarebbero stati i suoi amici dopo la sua morte, e ora quello sfogo di Michael lo aveva colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

-Vieni qua, non piangere... ti prego.- Federico dal letto allungò le braccia verso all’altro, invitandolo in un abbraccio.

Michael si girò e, attraversata la camera, si chinò sul ragazzo disteso, per abbracciarlo.  
Le lacrime di Michael bagnavano la tempia di Federico, ma non gli importava.  
Nulla importava.

-Farò in modo che vada tutto bene.-  
-E’ fantastico.-

Michael alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Federico. –Cosa?-

-Hai azzeccato un congiuntivo.-

-Lo sai che sei stronzo Fede?-

In tutta risposta il rapper prese il viso del cantante tra le mani, e ridendo, lo baciò.

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------NOTE  
> ok.  
> Sappiate solo che mentre la pubblico sto ridendo come una cretina perchè l'ho passata a un mio amico, affinchè me la correggesse, ma lui non aveva capito che le parti di Mika erano scritte male apposta e me le ha corrette tutte.  
> bellissimo. amo i miei amici.


End file.
